


Army of Cats

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth and Linhardt are good father's, Cats, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, original Byhardt child oc, they love their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: It was a quiet peaceful morning. Archbishop Byleth had a rare day off where he decided to spend it with his family. He gently played with his husband Linhardt’s hair while the renowned scholar looked through his research papers he wrote up. Byleth loved sifting his fingers through his long, soft silky hair. He created small braids through it and caressed those porcelain cheeks fondly. It was quiet… too quiet.“Linhardt… have you seen our son?” He asked.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Army of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/WatersGood/status/1363661987650142212?s=20   
> Here is the direct link to see what bappy Reus looks like! My wonderful girlfriend drew him <3 Byleth and Linhardt have a very cute sweet son they love so much!

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful morning. Archbishop Byleth had a rare day off where he decided to spend it with his family. He gently played with his husband Linhardt’s hair while the renowned scholar looked through his research papers he wrote up. Byleth loved sifting his fingers through his long, soft silky hair. He created small braids through it and caressed those porcelain cheeks fondly. It was quiet… too quiet.

“Linhardt… have you seen our son?” He asked.

Lin hummed and flipped to another page. “Reus? He always disappears around this hour every morning.” He said, unconcerned.

“And you… _don’t_ find that a little off?” Byleth sighed and looked around their home without getting up. He was far too relaxed and content at the moment and didn’t wish to disturb that. He was becoming increasingly worried about their son, however. It wasn’t like him to be away from his parents or at least around the house somewhere. Reus was only eight years old. He still needed parental supervision when going out. Times may have been peaceful now that the war had been over for almost a decade… but he still was constantly plagued with concern.

“I do not find it overly worrisome.” Linhardt said and put aside his papers.

“I wish my parents gave me more space… especially my mother. She was vastly overbearing…” He sighed and sat upright, laying a hand on Byleth’s cheek as he kissed him. Byleth hummed into the kiss and stood up, taking his husband’s hand in his and pulled him up with him.

“I’m sorry Lin. It wasn’t right how you were treated, by anyone. Not even your classmates…” Byleth sighed.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m the one happily married to the greatest man I could have ever wished for. Plus… we have a child, don’t we? I say I am quite happy.” Linhardt said honestly.

Byleth smiled, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. “You are right. Now… why don’t we go out and try to find our son?” He asked.

The grounds of Garreg Mach were large, there were so many places a small boy could be… Byleth politely waved to the people out on the streets. He stopped to ask a few about their son and the old women laughed.

“You haven’t noticed?” They asked him.

“No.” Byleth responded with a shake of his head.

“He is all over!” They told him.

That… was less than helpful. He didn’t press any further and continued on his way. Once he reached the fishing pier, he spotted a familiar fishing pole he gifted his son for his eighth birthday.

He didn’t have to look further, seeing the small boy crouched down feeding some stray cats the fish he caught. He stood out with his messy mop of mint green hair. As he fed more cats, more cats began flocking to him.

Byleth stared in shock as cats seemed to appear from every side, meowing and waiting for their food. Reus giggled and fed each cat their fish meal. He counted over twenty cats, all obedient and seeming to obey their son. The small child was surrounded by cats, all pawing at him gently and taking the fish offered in their mouth. They purred and rubbed against his legs, all receiving pets and rubs from him. Reus noticed his parents standing not too far away and a large innocent smile spread across his face.

“Hiii Papa! Hiii Daddy!” He said and stood up; the cats followed him as he approached his parents. The child looked down at his companions and giggled mischievously, a certain glint to his deep blue eyes.

Linhardt already had a bad feeling. “That… is definitely your son.” He muttered to Byleth.

“Oh, come now Lin… He is yours too.” Byleth said back, nudging him lightly.

Reus grinned and pointed to his parents. “Attack!” He cheered.

Byleth and Linhardt didn’t have any time to react or prepare when suddenly they were knocked to the ground by the army of cats, all purring and rubbing against them. Byleth snorted and laughed, petting them and rubbing his face back against them. Linhardt however, shrieked as he was tackled by the felines. He loved cats yes, but he never expected to be tackled by them. Linhardt looked to his husband, who appeared absolutely delighted.

“Definitely… _your_ son.” He was only teasing; he knew he was both of theirs and took traits from himself. Once Reus found an interest, he hyper fixated on it. He loved reading and researching his interests. He also was free spirited like Byleth and loved fishing and feeding the cats. He truly was like the both of them.

Reus wiggled his way between his father’s and had his tiny arms around them, trying to hold them both. Linhardt was horrified by the situation but shook his head and pat his son’s head gently. Byleth hugged Reus back with one arm, his other arm trapped on the ground by an exceptionally fat cat.

“I’m proud of you, son. You have been feeding these cats so well and even have them trained!” He was amused, praising his son for his great work. It was something he could have seen himself doing. He fed these cats daily as well. Byleth loved feeding all the animals around Garreg Mach. His son was taking after himself more and more…

The small boy giggled gleefully and buried his face into Byleth’s neck. “I’m like Papa! But… I’m like Daddy too?” He asked, having a small, worried pout.

“Of course. You take after my love for books and research. You are very curious about everything; you are very smart and intelligent. But… so is your Papa.” Linhardt smiled at Byleth.

Byleth kissed Linhardt’s cheek. Reus gasped and kissed Linhardt’s other cheek. Linhardt was filled with such warmth in his chest and he held his family close. The cats slowly leaving them to go about their daily lives.

“I love you two… you are the light of my life…” Linhardt whispered, holding back tears.

Reus looked at him sadly and held his cheeks with his tiny hands. “Don’t cry Daddy… me and Papa love you! No tears!” He piped.

Byleth hummed and nodded. “Our son is right. We love you just as much.” He whispered back and held him tighter.

“How about we return home and I’ll cook us all something?” Byleth proposed.

“Papa’s food is the bestest!” Reus said excitedly.

“He does have a point. It is the best.” Linhardt agreed.

The archbishop became flustered at his family's praise. He stood up and scooped up Reus into his arms, cradling his son as they returned home. Linhardt had a hold on Byleth’s arm, walking beside him. That was enough excitement for one day. He knew though, Reus would have many more adventures he would take them on. Byleth and Linhardt looked forward to every last one of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you were able to enjoy the sweet story! I plan to write more of Reus and I even want to give him a younger sister! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
